Good old days
by LumbarRouge8
Summary: A look to the early days of the gem revolution. Following Spinel, a red gem that got into this mess and now she has to deal with it. As she runs deeper and deeper into a cave, she remembers all the events that happened so far.


Panic.

An emotion, not every gem has experienced…

Panic was the reason Spinel is alive, after watching her squad being shattered by a fierce enemy, she ran and ran, not looking back…

Now, she lies hidden in a cave at the foot of a mountain, hoping that this unknown enemy isn`t able to find her. She placed her hands at the back of her head while watching her tears rolling down her cheeks and hitting the ground. 

She heard light footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave and peeked to see who it was; unable to recognize the mysterious figure, she made a run for it, deeper into the cave, her heart was beating uncontrollably and the only thing she heard was the sound of her own panting.

"How did it come to this?" She asked herself one, two, five, a hundred times, looking for an answer, and every time she did, she remembered everything that has happened so far.

 _The war has begun, and the gems seeked freedom. A red gem with approximately 2000 years of age stood in front of a spiral shaped building with the hopes of getting a new start in the revolution, and even though she had been preparing for quite some time now, she couldn`t find the courage to enter the palace and enlist for the revolution._

 _Gems of all colors, ages, and sizes walked in and out of the sea spire, and all of them seemed to be in a hurry. The red gem scratched the back of her head and felt the rock of her being in her higher back, it was a triangle shaped red gem with a yellow ring surrounding it._

" _Hey kid! You might get out of people`s way if you want to be of some use to the ones that are actually working." A much shorter gem held her head up to meet with the eyes of Spinel, tapped her feet in the ground and had smoke coming out of her head._

" _Calm down Ruby… she must be new here" Another gem, this time a blue gem about the same size as the other one, got close to Spinel and the other red gem. She walked swiftly towards the two of them and placed her right hand on Ruby`s head, causing to change the smoke from Ruby`s head into steam._

" _But babe! She is just in people`s way! If she isn`t going to be of any help, then she should stay out of it!" The blue gem placed her index finger in the red gem`s lips and shushed her. The blue gem turned towards Spinel and introduced herself._

" _Hello. My name is Sapphire, and I see you have already met Ruby." The red gem named Ruby huffed and walked away angrily. "I guess this must be the first time you have been in the headquarters of the Revolution." Sapphire started floating around Spinel, inspecting her and noticing the triangle shaped gem in Spinel`s back._

" _That is a beautiful gem… and it`s triangle shaped… where you a high ranked gem?" Spinel nodded to confirm Sapphire`s suspicion and introduced herself. "Spinel huh? I guess that is a pretty rare gem. I guess that explains your rank." Sapphire placed herself back in the ground and asked Spinel to come in with her at the sea spire._

 _Spinel swallowed and looked nervous at the building, but as she entered it, she realized that it was really beautiful. Inside, there were more kinds of gems that on the outside, and all kinds of statues stood all across the different rooms._

 _As Sapphire showed the way to de sign up table, Spinel felt a little less nervous, after all, looking at all of the gems in that place felt like so many at the time. "I`m sorry but I must attend other kinds of business, the sign up table is over there, you should be able to go on from here." Spinel thanked her new friend and walked towards the table, but as soon she realized there was only a pearl in it, she turned around to look for Sapphire, but couldn`t find her._

 _Spinel got closer to the table until she could talk clearly to the pearl. She asked her if she knew who was in charge of the sign ups. The pearl turned around with a writing board in hand, with a slightly irritated face, took a deep breath, and answered. "I am in charge of them."_

 _Spinel gave a little laugh at the maid and asked again. Who is in charge? The Pearl placed her board in the table in front of them and, exasperated, answered once again. "Listen to me… you. This is no time for joking around! Each and every one of us got in this mess for a reason, and even though mine is none of your business, you should not underestimate any of us!"_

 _As the Pearl proclaimed this statement, Spinel realized that she had made a terrible mistake, she just started and she was already messing up, she gulped and apologized to the, no longer, maid._

 _Pearl took a deep breath and grabbed the board from the table. Spinel signed up, and walked away hoping to find something useful to do. And as she, once again, stared at the all kinds of gems, she bumped into another gem, and even though it was Spinel`s fault, the other pink haired gem turned around and with a soft smile said "I`m sorry sweetie."_

 _Everybody got around this gem and walked away in a ring of gems. Spinel could not get her head around that gem, was she important? Who knows? But she certainly seemed popular._

 _Spinel exhaled and headed towards the exit, she was going to look for something to do to help the others. After all she wanted to be useful for the cause._

As she still ran, Spinel sat down to rest for a second, and wrapped all f the events of day one, but as soon as she did, the foot steps got closer and closer. So she kept running.


End file.
